A virtual machine (VM) can require a number of services. For example, a VM can require security services, power management services, resource management services, and/or back-up services. Security services can prevent malware which can harm computational operations and can gain access to sensitive information that can be used to harm a user, for instance. Malware can reproduce itself and can spread from one computer system to a number of other computer systems (e.g., within a cloud system). Computer systems can become infected by malware, which may be installed knowingly or unknowingly by a user.